Super Smash Brothers Melee: The Next Step
by GreenLink-SSB
Summary: Many years have passed, it is the year 2040...and what was a hobby for some may turn into the most amazing and dangerous adventure for others...
1. Introduction

Super Smash Brothers  
  
A/N: Hey all, this is kind of a crossover between DBZ fighting, the whole idea of dueling at the beginning which i guess you could say I got that idea from Yu-Gi-Oh...and Super Smash Brothers of course! I don't own any of these...so anyways...hope you enjoy!  
  
Introduction  
  
Super Smash Brothers...a great game...really great...  
  
It started off as just a game...moving the characters with control sticks...kids gawking at the graphics and saying "Ooh...that's cool..." or "God, that was so gay..."   
  
Well, time passed and technology began to advance. Computer systems were advanced, the lot. These advances brought forth many things such as Beam Swords, Laser Guns, and..............an average everyday refrigerated beverage holder for your suitcase.  
  
The whole idea of computer chips brought forth a new idea of gaming. Maybe it was possible to actually become a part of the game...a part of that reality...  
  
So for years, scientists and people worked on it...and at last it worked...  
  
For the last ten years, dueling had been popular. There was a way to actually become a character of your choice. And after ten years of time, new characters were made. The dueling arenas could change to make different environments and most importantly, many people participated. It was now a common thing among the world.  
  
Anyways...now to the real story... 


	2. Follow That Guy

Super Smash Brothers  
  
A/N: Yup...hope you still decided to read...at least my fanfiction name is working now...well I'm hoping you like this...read and review plz :)  
  
I don't own smash brothers nor any of the smash brothers characters...but I do own some of the characters who will play a part.  
  
Chapter 1 Follow That Guy  
  
She sat on her bed, staring out the window at the beautiful ocean. Her house bordered along the ocean up upon an uprise of earth. The beach sand outside was white and soft, and the ocean was a navy blue. She loved living there because it was so peaceful but most of all, it was all she knew now, even at the current age of 18.  
  
She had long wavy blond hair that hung down half-way down her back. She wore white gloves on her hands, a beautiful dress with a dark pink top and from the waist down, whitish-pink dress. On her dress, there was a kind of crest drawn into it with a purple background which consisted of three triangle connected, a green symbol that looked like wings, and a pair of eye like drawings.  
  
She was beautiful...beautiful enough to be a princess.  
  
Her true origin was unknown to her...she had been born and raised in this place near the ocean, it was her home.   
  
At the moment she was not happy. Her eyes were wavering almost as if she were going to cry. Her fists were clenched though her arms hung weak. She'd been sitting on her bed for a while now, waiting.  
  
"Father," she said to no one. "Isn't three days a little long to be gone?"  
  
****  
  
"HAA!!" Marth yelled as he swung his sword at Link, putting a rip in the hylian based fighters green uniform.   
  
Link looked at the tear in his uniform and looked back up at Marth, narrowing his eyes. "You just love doing that, don't you?"  
  
Marth smirked. "Come on, I'm waiting." Marth stood ready, his sword raised and one arm stuck out, palm outstretched.  
  
Link got into a ready stance, trying to look for an open spot. He knew if he attacked head on, Marth would just counter his every move. So, he decided to try something different. He dashed for Marth head-on.  
  
"HAAA!" Link yelled with rage.  
  
Marth blinked, but still stood ready smirking, "You fool! I'm just going to-huh?!"  
  
Link leapt into the air with lightning speed and landed behind Marth. With lightning speed, he threw a sideways kick at Marths back. Marth was already in the middle of turning around, so the hit caught the ribs on his left side. Marth flew off his feet and hit the ground hard, bellowing in pain.  
  
"AGH!!" Marth yelled. He then leapt to his feet and charged.   
  
Link opened his hand and a flashing blue object appeared.   
  
"BOOMERANG ATTACK!" Link threw the boomerang, but it missed Marth by about a metre. Marth watched it and turned back to Link laughing.  
  
"Come on, that was just pitiful man..." Marth said, then trailing off. He noticed the smirk forming on Links face.  
  
"What is it?!" Marth yelled. "You seem confident!"  
  
Link nodded and then charged head-on again. This time, Marth was ready.  
  
"HA!" Marth reared back and lunged forward, connecting his fists with Links jaw. Link landed on his back, not flying back too far. Marth then stood above him, sword at Links face.  
  
"You give up?" Marth asked, smirking triumphantly.  
  
Link smirked again, and rubbed his jaw. "Not likely, but I'd watch your back."  
  
Marths eyes widened, but it was too late. The already thrown boomerang had been coming back to its owner all this time, and it had returned. Instead of actually getting to its owner, it smashed into Marths back hard. Marths face went red with pain.  
  
"AGH!" he fell towards the ground but...  
  
"KIYA!" Link reared back and propelled off the ground using his hands, his legs outstretched. Both feet collided with Marths stomach. Marth fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. The battle was over. Link walked over and picked up his boomerang.  
  
"Good match Rontu, good match." Link said, pulling out a little remote. The remote had a red button at top and a blue button on bottom. Pressing the blue button, the cold stone arena they were on began to diminish. It slowly faded off and showed nothing but a white metal square about 10 feet long each side. This square was situated deep in the ground, only the top part being revealed, showing the Super Smash Brothers symbol (that weird circle symbol). The forms slowly diminished too.  
  
"Grr, that was really cheap Taku!" Rontu yelled standing up.  
  
Taku was a boy about age 16 with black hair. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans and black running shoes. Around his right hand was a glove that revealed the fingers. His eyes were a green color, like the green of Links outfit. He smirked, his spiky dark hair waving in the gentle breeze of the countryside just outside of town.  
  
"Yeah, you think everything is cheap Rontu," Taku said, staring off towards the town. Before Rontu could get in another word of outrage, Taku spoke, "Look, let's just get back home, it's about 17:00 and my mom will be pissed if I'm not back for supper."   
  
Rontu sighed, standing up. He had blond hair that spiked slightly around the edges but other than that, was just down. He was about age 17 and he wore a white shirt along with a light blue vest. He wore khaki pants, which were a tan colour.   
  
"Yeah whatever," Rontu said, walking towards Taku. "But I want a rematch later."  
  
"Okay, how about tomorrow?" Taku said, still looking towards the not far off town. "We'll return to this digital square tomorrow."  
  
Rontu nodded and they began walking back towards their town, which was called Ryiika Town. It was a relatively small town, with a population of about maybe ten to eleven thousand people. It wasn't far from the beach or the ocean. On foot, it would take about half an hour to walk if you'd want to get to the beach from the town.   
  
Anyways...  
  
The two boys were walking across the field towards the town when something startled them.  
  
"UH!" Taku and Rontu both said out loud.  
  
An arrow flew down in front of them. They turned to see a man covered completely in a filthy brown cloak. The man spoke, his face hidden in darkness. Actually they couldn't tell it was a man until they heard the voice. The voice was scratched up and squeaky.   
  
"You...are...duelists..." the man said, his voice sounding like it would go high pitched at any second. "Follow...me...for...challenge!" The man spoke and then turned around dashing into a run.  
  
"...What the..." Taku trailed off in confusion, his eyes narrowed. He sweatdropped as he watched the guy run off, his legs bounding like that of an ostrich. Rontu began to go after him.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Rontu shouted excited. "This could be big!"  
  
Taku held out his hand, his eyes wide. "We don't even know who that is! And I have to be home for supper!"  
  
Rontu turned and looked at Taku, "Where's your sense of adventure, or are you just a coward?"  
  
Taku glared, not able to let that remark stay. "Fine, I'll come, but if it's nothing I'm going straight home."  
  
Rontu nodded and kept running after the guy. Taku pursued behind him, placing the remote from earlier in his pants pocket. The man was far ahead, but not too far ahead. Yet, he was so fast they were having trouble keeping up. Still, they continued their pursuit with Rontu in the lead.  
  
****  
  
The door opened quickly and then slammed shut. An old looking man with grey patches of hair around the side of his head and baldness on the top struggled to catch his breath. He looked up to see his daughter running down the stairs. Her blond hair bounced up and down as she ran down the stairs, her face full of concern.  
  
"Father, what's wrong?" she said with surprise.  
  
The man leaned against the wall, still catching his breath. After a moment or two, he spoke.   
  
"Zelda, grab what you need now! We have to get out of here! Get-  
  
"What's going on Father?!" Zelda said, almost on the brink of tears.  
  
Her father narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Don't take any longer than five minutes, no questions asked! I'll be outside! Understood?!"  
  
Zelda was not used to being yelled at by her father. She slowly closed her mouth from shock and nodded, running upstairs to grab anything she needed, which wasn't much. She grabbed a locket from her dresser and placed it around her neck. Though it had nothing inside but a glittering topaz diamond, she felt safe having it with her.  
  
Her father dug through the closet and pulled out a double-barrel shotgun loaded up with two bullets in each thing. He grabbed a box of 10 shells and shut the closet door. Zelda was already at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Let's move!" he yelled. They ran out the door and ran away from the house towards the ocean. There was a houseboat on the shore tied to two wooden stakes. They were almost to the boat when a blue ball of light flew down from the sky. Zelda looked up and screamed.  
  
"AHH!" She screamed, as the ball engulfed the boat and the boat was torn apart in an explosion of flame and plasma energy. Zeldas father stood there, baffled and frightened. He then turned around, to see the one responsible hover to the ground and land gently.   
  
"You..." Zeldas father said. "I shut you down before, what do you want?!"  
  
The figure stood there, a black, robotic figure with a perfect build of body and a feminine voice. She spoke, her voice like that of a computer.  
  
"To terminate the creator...for attempting to terminate me..." she said. "To terminate you...Creator Allistar..." 


End file.
